Booth bêbado e nu!
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Acho que o título já diz quase tudo... Fic vencedora do concurso "Melhor de setembro" do site Need for fic. ONE-SHOT


**Título: Booth bêbado...e nu?!**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Categoria: B&B, Fluffy, one-shot**

**Advertências:** Sexo  
**Classificação: NC-17**  
**Capítulos: Único**

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo: acho que o título já fala quase tudo...**

*******

**Booth colocou a gravata, ajeitou o colete e deu uma última olhada no espelho, analisando o resultado final do terno cinza azulado que ele tinha alugado. Tinha gastado uma boa grana, mas a festa anual no Jeffersonian era um evento muito esperado, e valia o preço, ainda mais com a companhia de Temperance, que com certeza estaria ainda mais linda do que nunca.**

**Ele sorriu. Ela mal sabia o que a esperava. Dessa noite ela não me escapa, ele pensava. Já estava cansado de dar inúmeras indiretas para que eles quebrassem aquela maldita linha do profissionalismo e ficassem juntos pra valer, como ele sabia que os dois queriam. Todos já sabiam disso, apenas ela continuava se negando a enxergar o óbvio, o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro. A amizade aos poucos tinha florescido e se transformado em amor, ele tinha certeza disso, mas com ela tudo era mais complicado, e ele teria que pegá-la de surpresa.**

**O celular tocou e ele o pegou em cima da cama.**

**_ Booth. – ele atendeu distraído.**

**_ Você está quinze minutos atrasado ! – ela o repreendeu com voz suave.**

**_ Vai valer a pena, Bones, você vai ver... Você vai aparecer na festa com o acompanhante mais bonito que o Jeffersonian já viu ! – ele provocou enquanto pegava a carteira e saia do apartamento.**

**_ Sua modéstia me impressiona ! – ela retrucou, mas sorriu. – Eu estou pronta e vou chegar antes de você se eu for sozinha !**

**Temperance sabia que ele estava brincando quanto ao que disse, mas no fundo era a mais absoluta verdade. Tinha certeza de que nenhum homem na festa chegaria aos pés de seu acompanhante.**

**_ Não se atreva, Bones ! – ele ralhou e deu partida no carro. – Já liguei o carro, está ouvindo ? Estarei aí em cinco minutos ! Tchau !**

**Ela desligou sorrindo e foi pegar sua bolsa. O aguardaria na portaria do prédio.**

*******************************************************************

**_Meia hora depois..._**

**Booth a segurou pela cintura enquanto entravam no amplo salão. Diversas pessoas se viraram para olhar o casal mais bonito da festa. Temperance usava um vestido preto, com o colo transparente e usava os cabelos presos. A maquiagem discreta realçava apenas os olhos azuis e a boca. Seu acompanhante arrancou suspiros de várias mulheres, inclusive as acompanhadas.**

**Eles seguiram até a mesa onde estavam Ângela, Cam, Hodgins e Sweets. **

**_ Nossa ! Quanta elegância ! – Cam disse se dirigindo aos dois recém chegados. – Booth, por que eu fui te deixar escapar... – ela brincou.**

**_ Engraçadinha... – ele sorriu para a ex-namorada e melhor amiga.**

**Temperance colocou a bolsa na mesa e quando ia se sentar, foi chamada para dançar por um de seus alunos. Booth observou-a se afastar. **

**************************************************************

**Booth teve chance de dançar apenas uma música com sua acompanhante, pois ela era a mulher mais disputada da festa. Mas eles conversaram bastante, inclusive sobre assuntos não relacionados a trabalho. **

**O baile transcorreu num clima tão bom que Booth acabou tomando mais whisky do que de costume e, sem perceber, acabou bêbado. Por isso, na hora de irem embora, Temperance pegou as chaves do carro do bolso dele e se ofereceu para levá-lo pra casa.**

**_ Quer que eu te siga e te dê uma carona, Brenn ? – Ângela ofereceu.**

**_ Não precisa, eu pegarei um táxi, não se preocupe !**

**_ Ok, até mais, então. Cuide dele ! Coloque nosso amigo alegrinho na cama ! – ela piscou para Temperance.**

**Todos os amigos se despediram de um Booth muito mais sorridente do que o normal. Hodgins ajudou Temperance a colocá-lo no carro, no banco do carona. Booth protestou, mas ninguém lhe deu ouvidos. **

**Ela deu a partida e manteve os olhos no caminho, enquanto ele se comportava como qualquer pessoa alterada pelo excesso de álcool, cantava e ria sem parar.**

**_ Você até canta direitinho... – ela comentou.**

**_ Faço outras coisas bem direitinho... – ele disse em tom malicioso. – Principalmente se a mulher tiver olhos azuis...**

**Atenta ao trânsito de sábado à noite, e consciente do estado de embriaguez dele, ela preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário. Mas ficou intrigada com as palavras dele. Sabia que quando as pessoas estavam bêbadas, elas geralmente falavam a verdade. Ela não disse nada e ele continuou.**

**_ Não devia ter vindo sozinha comigo... Você sabia que eu sou considerado perigoso pela maioria das mulheres ? – Booth perguntou.**

**Mais uma vez Temperance não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ela pensava, realmente o sorriso dele era mesmo muito perigoso para sua sanidade mental. Depois disso ele quase não falou mais, e finalmente chegaram até o prédio. Temperance estacionou na vaga que ela sabia pertencer a ele e desceu, dando a volta no carro para ajudá-lo.**

**_ Venha. Já chegamos ! – ela o puxou pelo paletó.**

**_ Já ?! Ah, mas estava tão bom... – ele a abraçou pelo pescoço, apoiando seu peso nela.**

**_ Eu vou ajudá-lo a subir.**

**_ Não precisa, estou ótimo ! – ele retrucou cambaleando.**

**Temperance riu e o abraçou pela cintura para ajudá-lo a se manter em pé. **

**_ Apóie em mim, pois eu não posso carregá-lo sozinha, e duvido que o zelador também consiga...**

**_ Você vai subir comigo ? – ele perguntou quando estavam entrando no elevador.**

**_ Claro ! Se eu te deixar aqui você provavelmente nem vai encontrar o apartamento correto, Booth !**

**_ Você vai ficar comigo ? – ele perguntou pegando uma mecha do cabelo dela entre os dedos.**

**_ Não, vou só te ajudar a tomar um banho e ir para a cama ! Espero que a dor de cabeça não te mate amanhã !**

**_ Você vai dar banho em mim ? – ele perguntou, entre incrédulo e malicioso.**

**_ Claro que não ! – ela agradeceu mentalmente ao fato de estarem sozinhos no elevador. – O máximo que eu vou fazer é abrir o chuveiro pra você e pegar uma toalha seca.**

**Decepcionado, ele permaneceu olhando-a com cara de cachorrinho abandonado. Temperance pensava na vergonha que o "Booth-todo-certinho" sentiria no dia seguinte, quando se lembrasse de tudo o que tinha dito a ela. Ele continuou tentando convencê-la.**

**_ Acho que eu não vou conseguir permanecer de pé debaixo do chuveiro...**

**_ Apóie-se nas paredes. – ela retrucou enquanto abria a porta do apartamento com a chave dele.**

**Ela o levou até o quarto e o colocou sentado na cama. Temperance pegou uma toalha grande no armário e entrou no banheiro para ligar o chuveiro. Ela não encontrou nenhum sabonete a vista, por isso procurou nas gavetas da pia até encontrar um novo.**

**_ Pode vir ! – gritou ela do banheiro. – Acho que a água está numa temperatura boa...**

**Para grande surpresa de Temperance, Booth apareceu no banheiro cantarolando e completamente nu. Lutando consigo mesma para não ficar admirando aquele corpo maravilhoso, ela o pegou pelo braço, empurrando-o para debaixo do chuveiro.**

**Impressionada pela magnífica visão daquele corpo, Temperance saiu do banheiro, tentando apagar a imagem do pensamento. Já no quarto, ela decidiu arrumar a cama para que ele se deitasse. **

**Dez minutos depois, como ele tinha parado de cantar sob o chuveiro, ela voltou ao banheiro, preocupada com a demora. **

**_ Vai ficar aí a noite toda ? – ela perguntou sem entrar.**

**_ Você não quer entrar ? – ele perguntou. – A água está ótima !**

**Temperance sabia que, se quisesse evitar encrenca, a única coisa a fazer era ir embora imediatamente. Mas, se a sua consciência a mandava ir embora, outra voz interna, dizia para não deixá-lo sozinho, enquanto não estivesse bem. Por isso ela resolveu ficar. Logo ouviu o som do chuveiro sendo desligado. Permaneceu sentada na cama, esperando-o sair do banheiro. **

**_ Quando sair, faça o favor de se enrolar na toalha ! – ela advertiu.**

**_ Está bem ! – ele retrucou.**

**De fato, quando voltou ao quarto, Booth estava com a toalha jogada sobre os ombros.**

**_ Você não especificou onde eu deveria enrolar a toalha ! - ele disse enquanto atirava a toalha para ela, que permanecia sentada na cama, boquiaberta.**

**Em seguida, completamente nu, ele se refestelou na cama. Temperance estava tão perplexa com a falta de pudor dele, que não encontrou palavras para protestar. Pela primeira vez com Booth, ela estava totalmente sem fala. Nunca tinha imaginado que pudesse ficar nessa situação, com um Booth bêbado e nu.**

**_ Fique comigo... – implorou ele, segurando-a pelo braço antes que se levantasse da cama.**

**_ Não ! Você bebeu demais e amanhã...**

**_ Não estou bêbado. – ele retrucou interrompendo.**

**Incrédula, ela o olhou longamente, e só aí notou que ele estava com a expressão normal, sem nenhum sinal de bebedeira, falando normalmente.**

**_ Você estava fingindo, Booth ? – ela perguntou, só agora entendendo a estratégia dele.**

**_ Havia outra maneira de eu conseguir trazê-la para a minha cama ? – ele perguntou com um olhar mais do que sedutor.**

**Temperance sentiu seu coração acelerar, ao ouvir a confissão dele. Ela permaneceu muda de surpresa, depois se recuperou.**

**_ Você fez todo mundo de idiota ! – ela desabafou brava.**

**_ Isso não é sobre eles, Bones ! Garanto que vão rir disso amanhã... É sobre nós... Tenho certeza de que você gosta de estar aqui...**

**_ Você foi calculista e dissimulado, Booth ! – ela acusou.**

**_ Seria, se não tivesse revelado a verdade ! – ele se defendeu. – O que interessa é que eu quero você ! E sei que você também me quer...**

**_ Como você tem tanta certeza disso ?**

**Sem dizer nada ele esticou o braço e pegou sua mão. Atônita, ela estremeceu com aquele contato. Sem dar tempo a Temperance para reagir, ele colocou a mão dela sobre seu peito nu. Ela tinha plena consciência de que Booth instigava seu íntimo desejo carnal, mas nem assim conseguiu reunir forças para ir embora. De fato, ela pensou, o instinto fala mais alto que a razão. **

**Então ele passou o braço pela cintura dela e fez com que se aproximasse mais dele. Nesse momento, já quase completamente entregue, ela o encarou e deixou que sua mão lhe acariciasse o rosto. Satisfeito, Booth ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro e seus lábios ávidos foram à procura dos dela. Então se entregaram a um maravilhoso beijo.**

**_ Você não imagina o quanto eu esperei por este momento... – ele confessou num sussurro, quando seus lábios se separaram.**

**Ela se limitou a sorrir, deixando que ele continuasse a acariciá-la. Num gesto delicado, Booth fez com que ela se deitasse ao lado dele. Afastou o cabelo dela e beijou seu pescoço.**

**_ Posso ajudá-la a se livrar desse vestido ? – ele perguntou junto ao ouvido dela. - Eu sei que você quer...pare de lutar consigo mesma !**

**_ Eu tenho dúvidas, Booth. – ela respondeu.**

**Com cuidado para não tocá-la com as mãos ou o corpo, Booth aproximou sua boca da dela. Seus lábios roçaram os dela, a ponta da língua traçou o contorno dos lábios dela. Foi o beijo mais sedutor que ela jamais tinha experimentado, e o mais frustrante. Temperance queria aprofundar o beijo, queria abraçá-lo, mas Booth já se afastara novamente.**

**Ele a fez se sentar e baixou o zíper do vestido nas costas dela. Ela o ajudou a retirá-lo. Ainda sem tocá-la, ele começou a dar pequenos beijos pelo pescoço dela, na testa, no colo. Sua língua alcançou a orelha dela, testando, saboreando. Booth estava provocando-a, e ela sabia disso. A provocação atingiu o auge quando ele colocou ambas as mãos em seus seios, acariciando-os por cima do sutiã de renda preto. Ela fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração, fazendo-o sorrir. **

**_ Relaxe...- ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.**

**Temperance abriu os olhos e o encarou. Dane-se o bom senso, ela pensou, que mulher conseguiria resistir a esse homem ? Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão, raspando as unhas no peito dele. As bocas se encontraram novamente, famintas, num beijo longo e erótico. Booth retirou seu sutiã com delicadeza e ela o abraçou com força, suspirando quando sentiu o contato de seus seios contra o peito dele. Ele afastou os lábios dos dela e sorriu.**

**_ Devagar...Temos a noite toda... – ele sussurrou se afastando.**

**_ Eu gosto assim, Booth ! – ela protestou tentando puxá-lo de volta.**

**_ Mas dessa vez, vai ser do meu jeito... – ele sussurrou antes de beijá-la novamente.**

**Ele a deitou sobre o travesseiro e foi descendo os lábios pelo corpo dela, muito devagar, roçando a língua, mas sem tocá-la com as mãos. Temperance se contorcia impaciente de olhos fechados. Ele retirou sua calcinha com cuidado e a tocou com uma das mãos, em seu ponto mais quente. Ela gemeu e abriu os olhos.**

**Booth a encarou enquanto deslizava um dedo para dentro dela, fazendo-a agarrá-lo pelos ombros. Ele a tocou nos seios com a boca ao mesmo tempo em que introduzia mais um dedo, fazendo-a ofegar.**

**_ Você está me torturando ! – ela reclamou baixinho.**

**_ Eu sei... – ele retrucou sorrindo antes de começar a beijar e sugar os mamilos alternadamente.**

**Temperance nunca tinha sentido nada parecido em toda sua vida. Sentia um desejo urgente, quase animal. Queria-o dentro dela o mais rápido possível, mas ele não parecia ter a menor pressa. Quando ele desceu os lábios por seu corpo e sua língua substituiu os dedos, ela gemeu alto e agarrou os lençóis, completamente entregue às sensações.**

**Pouco tempo depois, Booth parou de provocá-la e esperou que a respiração dela voltasse ao normal. Temperance o encarou ofegante e ele entendeu, no olhar dela, que ela queria sua vingança. Ela o agarrou, derrubando-o na cama e se sentou em cima dele. Ele sorriu malicioso, mas não se moveu. Temperance começou a beijá-lo no queixo, no pescoço, acariciando-o com a língua. Ela foi subindo novamente até encontrar a boca dele, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão descia, encontrando-o ereto, pronto para ela. **

**O gemido dele indicava que a autodisciplina tinha sido aniquilada pela ação dela. A língua dele penetrando em seus lábios confirmaram isso. Não houve mais qualquer tentativa de adiar. Temperance não soube dizer em que momento ele colocou o preservativo, quando se deu conta ela estava deitada e ele já estava novamente em cima dela, abrindo suas pernas com o joelho. **

**_ Quer dizer que você prefere força, ao invés de delicadeza, Temperance ? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.**

**_ Sim... – ela retrucou já não agüentando esperar mais. – Por favor...**

**_ Por favor, o que ? – ele provocou, seu pênis roçando-a para provocá-la ainda mais.**

**_ Eu quero você... – ela retrucou agarrando-o pelo pescoço. – Dentro de mim, agora !**

**Booth não precisou de um segundo pedido, ele a segurou pelos quadris e entrou nela de uma vez, fazendo-a gemer alto. Ela arranhou seus ombros em delírio quando ele começou a se mover, rápido e forte, exatamente como ela gostava. Erguendo-se nos braços esticados, Booth começou a girar os quadris, e o ritmo provocava ondas de prazer em Temperance. Os espasmos do orgasmo a atingiram com tal intensidade, que ela gritou de prazer. Segundos depois Booth a seguia, agarrando-a com força, enquanto atingia o clímax.**

**Eles permaneceram abraçados, os corações pulsando acelerados e a respiração ofegante, sem dizer nada, por longos minutos. Booth começou a acariciar os cabelos dela e ela se aconchegou mais a ele. Ele foi o primeiro a falar.**

**_ Nunca mais vou me fingir de bêbado... – ele sorriu. – Mas que valeu cada segundo, valeu...**

**Ela riu alto e ele a acompanhou no riso. **

**FIM**


End file.
